The Lazy Concubine
by Lovely Hollow
Summary: Rukia hanya ingin hidup dengan damai, bisa tidur kapan pun ia mau, itu saja sudah cukup. Dia hanya ingin hidup seperti itu sampai ia mati. Jika saja, jika saja pria itu tak pernah menyadari eksistensinya.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. Bleach only belongs to Tite Kubo.

 **[** Semua hal yang terkandung dalam fanfiksi ini murni fantasi belaka. **]**

* * *

Tidur adalah hobi Kuchiki Rukia, atau lebih ekstrimnya lagi, bisa tidur di mana pun dan kapan pun adalah tujuan hidupnya.

Kebiasaan ini muncul secara alamiah, semenjak kecil Rukia memang sangat suka tidur. Rukia bahkan bisa tidur di mana saja, tidak perlu _futon_ atau bantal, cukup beri dia waktu beberapa menit untuk menutup mata, maka tak lama setelah itu kau akan melihat gadis ini tertidur nyenyak meski ia sedang terduduk.

Sayangnya, terlahir di lingkungan keluarga bangsawan membuatnya kesulitan untuk menekuni hobi ini. Meski ia sering mencuri-curi waktu di sela kegiatan melukis dan merajutnya, Rukia merasa itu tidaklah cukup.

Keadaannya semakin terancam ketika gadis itu mendengar berita mengenai kakaknya yang ingin mengirim Rukia ke istana untuk mengikuti seleksi menjadi selir Raja. Benar, Raja muda Sereitei baru saja menaiki tahta menggantikan Raja terdahulu yang telah pensiun. Sudah menjadi tradisi bagi setiap keluarga bangsawan untuk mengirim gadis terbaik dari keluarga mereka ke istana untuk melayani Raja. Apalagi setelah Raja yang baru menduduki tahtanya, istana belum juga menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi Ratu Sereitei berikutnya.

Dan kesempatan inilah yang dimanfaatkan banyak keluarga dari kalangan bangsawan untuk mempersembahkan putri mereka untuk dijadikan selir, atau jika putri mereka beruntung bisa membuat Raja jatuh cinta, kemungkinan untuk menduduki posisi Ratu Sereitei sangat terbuka lebar.

Ketika semua gadis di seluruh penjuru Sereitei bersemangat untuk memasuki istana, Kuchiki Rukia adalah pengecualian. Gadis itu bersujud di depan ruang belajar kakak tercintanya di suatu malam, memohon belas kasih pada Kuchiki Byakuya untuk melepasnya dari tugas berat ini. Walau sebagai gantinya Rukia tidak bisa tidur lebih awal seperti biasanya.

"Kumohon, _Nii-sama_. Batalkan keberangkatanku ke istana. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan mansion ini dan juga dirimu." Rukia bersuara sedih, meski alasan sebenarnya bukanlah seperti apa yang ia baru saja katakan. Tapi walau ia harus berbohong, Rukia tidak punya pilihan lagi.

Jarak keduanya hanya tersekat sebuah pintu. Kuchiki Byakuya masih berniat untuk diam dan tetap fokus pada bukunya. Namun mengingat cuaca di luar sangat dingin, dan juga dia tahu kalau adik semata wayangnya sangat keras kepala, Byakuya tidak punya pilihan lain selain membicarakan hal ini sekarang, meski semuanya telah diputuskan, dan apa pun itu tidak akan menghalanginya untuk mengirim Rukia pergi.

Byakuya perlahan menutup bukunya, beralih memandang siluet adiknya melalui pintu transparan itu. "Semua sudah diputuskan, Rukia. Aku tidak akan mengubahnya."

Rukia menangis dalam hati. Mencuri waktu untuk tidur siang di rumahnya sendiri saja sudah sulit, bagaimana ia bisa hidup di tempat yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak pernah tahu di mana keberadaannya. Pasti kehidupannya tidak akan sebebas sekarang, Rukia juga tidak akan bisa tidur kapan pun ia mau. Hidup di istana pastilah lebih merepotkan, lebih banyak aturan, bahkan lebih ketat dari peraturan yang kakaknya buat.

Aha! Entah setan mana yang barusan membisikinya, Rukia baru saja terpikir cara yang lebih mudah dari pada membujuk kakaknya yang keras kepala ini. Mungkin Rukia bisa membuat dirinya sendiri gagal dalam seleksi? Sehingga apa pun yang dikatakan oleh kakaknya tidak akan berguna jika ia tak terpilih, benar, kan?

Oh, Kuchiki Rukia, kau benar-benar jenius!

Senyum tipis Rukia bertambah lebar, tapi gadis itu pura-pura mendesah berat, membuat suara seperti seseorang yang telah putus asa. "Baiklah, _Nii-sama_. Aku mengerti."

Rukia bangkit dari posisi sujudnya, hendak melangkah dengan hati riang menuju kamarnya dan segera tidur. Ya benar, itu yang akan terjadi jika saja kakaknya tidak tiba-tiba memanggilnya dan berkata sesuatu yang tak pernah terbesit di benak gadis itu.

"Rukia," panggilnya.

Kaki kecil Rukia berhenti, tubuhnya berbalik menghadap pintu lagi. "Ya?"

Pria itu mengembuskan napas sejenak untuk menenangkan pikirannya sendiri, sebelum akhirnya membuka mulut. "Kau tahu, kan? Kalau klan Kuchiki sudah melayani keluarga kerajaan dari generasi ke generasi. Kau harus berjanji untuk tidak mempermalukan klan Kuchiki dan membiarkan seluruh anggota klan kita hidup dalam keaadan malu karena ulahmu, kau dengar?"

Rukia menelan ludahnya susah payah. Pernyataan Kuchiki Byakuya, kenapa begini tepat sasaran? Bagaimana kakaknya bisa tahu apa yang Rukia ingin lakukan? Apa, apa baru saja kakaknya itu membaca pikiran jahat Rukia?

Oh, tidak. Malam itu Rukia sangat sulit memejamkan mata, dan untuk pertama kali dalam sejarah hidupnya, Kuchiki Rukia tidak bisa tidur semalam suntuk.

Setelah mendapat peringatan dari kakaknya malam itu, Rukia yang pada dasarnya adalah gadis pemalas semakin terlihat tak bersemangat ketika guru pribadinya menerangkan langkah-langkah dalam upacara minum teh.

Rukia benar-benar tidak ingin pergi, kalau pun ia pergi ke istana, apa bakat yang harus ia tampilkan? Selama ini Rukia hanya memikirkan bagaimana cara ia bisa menyelinap tidur tanpa ketahuan guru pribadi dan pelayannya, tidak pernah sekali pun ia serius saat diajari merajut atau bagaimana menyiapkan teh yang enak untuk suaminya kelak.

Rukia juga tidak terlalu cantik, tinggi tubuhnya di bawah rata-rata, bahkan Rukia sering disebut manusia setengah hidup oleh sepupunya gara-gara wajahnya yang selalu terlihat mengantuk. Kelebihan Rukia hanya kulit putih mulus dan mata besar yang tidak semua wanita dari timur memilikinya. Tapi apa itu cukup untuk membuatnya lulus seleksi?

Klan Kuchiki memang sejak lama menempatkan anggota keluarga mereka di istana, seperti kakeknya yang telah meninggal, adalah salah satu orang kepercayaan Raja terdahulu, lalu kakak dan pamannya yang masing-masing menempati posisi sebagai Menteri Transportasi dan Asisten Menteri Tata Kerajaan yang sekarang. Bahkan sepupu laki-lakinya yang baru berusia enambelas tahun menjadi lulusan terbaik di akademi Karakura dan sebentar lagi akan mengikuti ujian untuk mendapatkan posisinya di istana.

Kau bisa lihat dari posisi mereka, bahwa orang-orang dari klan Kuchiki adalah tempat di mana orang yang cerdas dan berpendidikan berasal. Apa Rukia berani mempermalukan mereka dengan penampilannya yang biasa saja? Yang sama sekali tidak mencerminkan wanita bangsawan klan Kuchiki. Dia ibarat batu kerikil kasar yang tersesat di tengah-tengah batu mutiara yang berkilau.

Tapi itu bukan sepenuhnya salah Rukia jika ia tidak memiliki ambisi seperti wanita bangsawan pada umumnya. Mempercantik diri mereka, belajar keras untuk menjadi wanita bangsawan yang terhormat dan menikahi pria yang sepadan. Rukia tidak menginginkan itu semua, kalau bisa ia hanya ingin menikahi pria biasa, dengan begitu ia hanya perlu berada di rumah menunggu suaminya pulang sambil memasak, tidak perlu menjaga kehormatan ini dan kehormatan itu yang mana sangat melelahkan bagi Rukia.

Gadis itu akhirnya bisa berbaring di atas _tatami_ , pintu kamarnya terbuka lebar sebagai jalan masuk angin sepoi yang menggantikan peran kipas kecil yang tergeletak di sudut ruangan. Guru pribadinya itu benar-benar menyiksa Rukia dengan membuatnya duduk selama satu jam dalam sesi latihan membuat teh. Selain itu Rukia juga dipaksa membaca tumpukan buku tata krama sebelum satu minggu lagi ia berangkat ke istana.

Rukia memandang langit-langit kamarnya, berpikir tentang sesuatu yang sama untuk kesekian kalinya. Terus bertanya-tanya, haruskah dia melakukan ini? Apa dia harus mengagalkan dirinya sendiri saat seleksi nanti? Atau dia harus berusaha keras untuk tidak mempermalukan keluarganya? Mana yang harus Rukia pilih?

"Rukia-sama?"

Suara lembut Momo membangunkan lamunan panjang Rukia. Melihat gadis itu membawa nampan berisi teh dan manisan, Rukia langsung saja melompat dari posisi tidurnya. Ah, gadis ini benar-benar sangat mengerti dirinya!

"Jika saja kau laki-laki, aku pasti akan menikahimu, Momo!"

Momo hanya tertawa kecil mendengar pengakuan kekanakan Rukia. Gadis itu yakin meski pun bukan dirinya yang membawakan Rukia teh dan manisan sebelum waktu tidur siangnya, Rukia sudah pasti akan mengatakan hal yang sama pada orang itu, siapa pun dia. Momo sudah terbiasa. Dia sudah melayani Rukia semenjak mereka masih kecil. Umurnya baru delapan tahun saat orang tuanya membawa serta Momo ke mansion Kuchiki untuk menjadi pelayan. Karena mereka memiliki umur yang sama dan sifat Rukia yang ceria, pun membuat keduanya menjadi teman dekat yang tak terpisahkan sampai sekarang. Meski statusnya hanya seorang pelayan, Rukia tidak pernah memperlakukannya semena-mena, bahkan jika dia boleh mengakuinya, Rukia terlalu memanjakannya.

"Bagaimana dengan pelajaran hari ini, Rukia-sama?" Sejujurnya Momo sangat khawatir, selama tujuhbelas tahun kehidupannya, Rukia tidak pernah bekerja sekeras ini sebelumnya.

Mengibaskan tangan kirinya, gadis itu sibuk mengunyah manisan. "Sangat melelahkan. Kalau saja Unohana-sensei mengizinkanku berbaring sambil membuat teh. Aku tidak akan selelah ini."

"Pfft." Momo berusaha keras menahan tawanya. Dia tidak berpikir ada orang yang bisa melakukan itu.

"Jangan tertawa, Momo! Aku serius. Aku tidak mau melakukan ini, aku tidak akan pergi ke sana." Rukia masih tetap bersikeras mempertahankan pendiriannya.

Namun kali ini Momo tidak bisa memihaknya, masalah ini adalah masalah anggota keluarga Kuchiki, pelayan seperti dia tidak boleh ikut campur. Lagi pula, Byakuya sudah berpesan pada Momo untuk ikut membujuk Rukia agar menyetujui keinginannya.

"Tapi, Rukia-sama, anda harus tetap pergi."

Rukia menggeleng-geleng. "Tidak, itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku hanya akan mempermalukan keluarga kita di depan Raja."

Momo paham apa maksud Rukia, dia berkata lagi. "Tapi, bagaimana jika Raja menyukai Rukia-sama?"

Rukia menghentikan gerakan mengunyahnya. Itu ... tidak mungkin, kan?

"Rukia-sama harus tetap pergi, meski Raja tidak memilih Rukia-sama nantinya, setidaknya Rukia-sama sudah mengabulkan keinginan Byakuya-sama. Setelah itu, Rukia-sama bisa pulang ke rumah dan semuanya akan kembali seperti semula." Lidah Momo sangat lihai dalam hal merayu seseorang. Buktinya Rukia yang beberapa saat lalu masih bersikap keras kepala mulai luluh.

Masuk akal, masuk akal. Rukia pernah mendengar ini sebelumnya, bahwa kandidat yang tidak lolos seleksi akan dipulangkan kembali ke rumah mereka dan bebas menikah dengan pria pilihannya sendiri. Jadi, Rukia hanya perlu mengikuti prosedur demi prosedur yang sudah ditentukan. Agar tidak membuat malu keluarganya, setidaknya Rukia harus lolos dan menjadi 20 kandidat yang akan dipilih langsung oleh Raja. Saat itu meski ia gagal menarik perhatian Raja, Rukia tidak perlu malu untuk pulang ke rumah.

Senyum tipis terkulum di wajah Rukia. Menurutnya ini adalah solusi yang paling pas, meski Rukia harus bekerja keras setelah ini.

Momo yang menyadari perubahan raut muka Rukia pun menarik kesimpulan bahwa upayanya telah berhasil.

"Baiklah! Aku akan melakukannya! Jadi, Momo, kau harus menemaniku!"

"Ya, Rukia-sama!"

* * *

Pagi itu Rukia hendak menaiki tandu. Sebelum ia pergi, mata violet miliknya ingin menyimpan semua pemandangan setiap sudut mansion yang akan membuatnya merindukan rumah. Kuchiki Byakuya memandang Rukia bangga, mengenakan _kimono_ ungu muda, adik kecilnya tampak lebih anggun dan dewasa. Awalnya ia sempat ragu untuk mengirim Rukia ke istana, mengingat tabiat buruknya yang mudah sekali mengantuk dan malas, tapi melihat bagaimana Rukia berusaha keras beberapa hari belakangan, keraguan di hatinya pun sirna.

Rukia akhirnya sudah duduk di dalam tandu, setelah tandu itu perlahan berjalan, Rukia membuka tirainya untuk melihat sekali lagi kakaknya yang berdiri di depan mansion, tengah melambaikan tangan. Rukia lamat-lamat mendengar pria itu berkata, "Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Rukia merasakan hatinya mulai sedih, air matanya seperti mengapung di kedua kantung matanya. Apa beginikah perasaan seorang pengantin wanita saat meninggalkan rumah mereka setelah menikah?

Rukia berpikir ini sangat menyedihkan, apalagi sejak orangtuanya meninggal, kakaknya yang menggantikan peran sang ayah sebagai kepala keluarga, kakaknya juga selalu berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk mengurus Rukia hingga saat ini. Selama ini Rukia selalu ingin tahu bagaimana cara membalas budi kakaknya, dan apa yang ia lakukan sekarang, Rukia merasa inilah jawaban untuknya.

Lama tandu itu berjalan, Rukia yang sudah setengah tertidur terganggu dengan keadaan sekitarnya yang mulai bising. Setelah mengucek kedua matanya, tangan Rukia segera meraih tirai, membukanya sedikit. Oh, Rukia bisa melihat bagaimana suasana hiruk-pikuk di tengah kota. Semua orang turun ke jalan untuk menyaksikan arak-arakan tandu yang bermuara di depan istana kerajaan. Berbagai tandu dengan bermacam warna tirai menghentikan langkahnya, satu per satu dari mereka mempersilakan wanita cantik dan terhormat dari masing-masing klan untuk melakukan pijakan pertama mereka di depan pintu istana.

Momo yang sejak tadi hanya diam berjalan di samping tandu, melihat Rukia keluar segera membantu majikannya untuk berdiri. Jantung Rukia kian berdegup kencang melihat banyak wanita cantik nan anggun melewatinya. Rukia tidak tahu jika rivalnya ada sebanyak ini. Gadis itu meneguk ludahnya, lalu mengembuskan napas untuk membantunya rileks.

"Oke. Aku siap!" Katanya pada diri sendiri.

Momo tidak bisa menahan senyumnya, ini pertama kalinya bagi Momo melihat wajah gugup bercampur semangat datang dari seorang Kuchiki Rukia.

Selama satu minggu, semua kandidat yang berjumlah seratus orang akan ditekan menjadi 50 kandidat. Serangkaian tes harus mereka jalani demi menjadi 20 kandidat yang mana bisa mendapat keberuntungan untuk bertemu Raja.

Tes kesehatan, keterampilan dan tata krama Rukia lewati dengan kepayahan, ia bahkan sempat berpikir mungkin ia tidak akan lolos. Namun pada akhirnya Rukia berhasil mencapai targetnya untuk menjadi 20 kandidat yang terpilih. Rukia percaya mungkin saat ini Dewa Keberuntungan tengah berpihak kepadanya. Yah, apa pun itu Rukia tidak peduli. Gadis itu hanya ingin segera menyelesaikan sesi terakhir ini dan cepat pulang ke rumah.

Tapi, kenapa Raja itu belum muncul juga?!

Rukia sudah lelah duduk menunggu di tengah aula besar itu. Bahkan ini pertama kalinya Rukia harus berusaha mati-matian agar tidak mengantuk.

Beberapa gadis yang sepertinya sudah bosan menunggu mulai berbisik-bisik pada teman di sebelahnya, ia mendengar bahwa Raja muda mereka yang sekarang sangatlah tampan, dan Raja yang sekarang bisa memimpin kerajaan jauh lebih baik dari pada ayahnya.

Mendengar ini Rukia menggeleng. Bagaimana bisa para wanita terhormat ini berbicara buruk mengenai anggota keluarga kerajaan? Di lingkungan istana pula. Dalam hati Rukia berpikir untuk mengingatkan Raja ini supaya tidak memilih mereka nanti. Hmph!

"Yang Mulia Raja akan segera tiba."

Seorang pelayan tiba-tiba memberi pengumuman dari pintu aula. Semua kandidat sibuk merapikan pakaian mereka, beberapa mengeluarkan saputangan untuk mengelap wajah, sementara Rukia, bisa dibilang dia orang yang paling tidak antusias, malah dengan ceroboh menguap singkat.

Tak lama, rombongan Raja dan pelayannya memasuki aula. Figur pria tinggi adalah yang pertama kali terlihat, berjalan dengan gagah menuju singgasana tertinggi, pria itu mengeluarkan aura sebagai orang paling berkuasa. Rukia melirik sebentar. Memang, sangat tampan.

Semua kandidat berdiri dari posisinya, membungkuk melakukan penghormatan, setelah itu duduk kembali.

Ichigo menyapu hamparan wanita cantik di hadapannya. Di istana ia sudah memiliki empat selir yang telah menemaninya sebelum ia naik tahta, dan sekarang ia harus memilih lima selir lagi untuk di tempatkan di Paviliun Barat. Ichigo sekilas mendesah, kemudian memberikan senyum terhangatnya kepada seluruh kandidat. Pertama, ia harus memberikan sedikit sambutan. Kedua, untuk mengulur waktu sebelum memutuskan, Ichigo menunjuk salah satu kandidat untuk menampilkan keterampilannya. Gadis yang mengenakan pakaian berwarna merah muda itu sangat tersanjung, memilih untuk unjuk kebolehannya menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

Sementara itu kedua ambernya meneliti satu per satu kandidat, setelah beberapa gadis terlewati, Ichigo menyadari ada seorang gadis berpakaian merah marun tengah berekspresi aneh. Gadis ini sedikit menundukan kepalanya, namun Ichigo masih bisa melihat bibir kemerahan gadis ini maju beberapa senti.

Apa dia sedang memamerkan bibirnya yang indah itu? Atau dia sedang marah akan sesuatu?

Ichigo tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya yang makin lebar. Sebelum ini, ia tidak pernah bertemu wanita yang berani memasang wajah semacam itu di hadapannya. Jujur, Ichigo merasa sedikit terhibur. Tanpa Ichigo sadari, matanya hanya terfokus kepada Rukia seorang. Tapi sayangnya, Ichigo belum bisa melihat rupa gadis ini secara penuh.

Angkat kepalamu, angkat kepalamu. Mantranya.

Entah apa Dewa Percintaan mendengar keinginannya, yang pasti Rukia mengangkat kepalanya tiba-tiba untuk memastikan apa Rajanya sudah selesai memilih? Namun yang terjadi justru Ichigo memergoki Rukia menatap langsung ke arahnya. Hanya sepersekian detik sebelum Rukia kembali menunduk, amber Ichigo berhasil memerangkap sepasang violet bening itu. Meski jarak mereka tidak terlalu dekat, Ichigo bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Bagai sepasang giok yang mengkilat mata gadis itu tertangkap oleh penglihatannya.

Ishida yang berada di samping Ichigo, melihat Rajanya menatap kosong tak tentu arah pun merasa sedikit khawatir.

"Yang Mulia, apa Yang Mulia baik-baik saja?"

Ichigo sekilas terlonjak, terdiam sejenak. "Ya ... hanya kebetulan menemukan sesuatu yang cantik."

Mendengarnya, Ishida mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Syukurlah, setidaknya ada yang bisa menarik perhatian Sang Raja, dengan demikian semuanya akan berjalan lebih mudah.

Di pihak lain, mata Rukia yang biasanya setengah tertutup kali ini terbuka lebar. Baru saja, baru saja, Yang Mulia Raja menatapnya?!

Meski Rukia sekecil ini, meski Rukia tidak memakai pakaian yang terlalu mencolok? Ini buruk! Ini buruk! Raja tidak boleh menyadari eksistensinya. Pasti yang tadi itu hanya kebetulan. Rukia mengatur napas, jantungnya yang sempat menggila telah kembali normal.

Sesi terakhir itu berakhir lebih cepat dari yang mereka duga. Hanya butuh waktu satu malam bagi mereka untuk mengetahui hasilnya. Semua kandidat kembali berkumpul di aula.

Saat seorang utusan Raja membuka gulungan, jantung beberapa orang serasa akan berhenti berdetak, beberapa yang lain merasa sesak napas, hanya Rukia yang merasa sangat mengantuk.

Rukia setengah mendengar setengah tidak mendengar ketika pria paruh baya itu menyebut lima nama yang terpilih untuk menjadi selir Raja.

"Dan kandidat terakhir yang mendapat kehormatan untuk melayani Raja adalah ... Kuchiki Rukia dari klan Kuchiki."

Tunggu, kenapa nama yang terakhir ini mirip sekali dengan namanya.

Hm? Eh? APA?!

* * *

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. Bleach only belongs to Tite Kubo.

 **[** Semua hal yang terkandung dalam fanfiksi ini murni fantasi belaka. **]**

* * *

Semua terjadi tidak seperti apa yang Rukia harapkan. Kemungkinan dirinya terpilih, Rukia tidak pernah memikirkan ini, seolah jika Raja menaruh perhatian kepadanya, masa itu hanya akan datang ketika Rukia menjadi wanita terakhir yang tersisa di muka bumi.

Sisi normalnya berkata, bahwa ini adalah berita baik. Bagaimana pun juga, terpilih menjadi selir Raja bukan sesuatu yang bisa dilakukan oleh sembarang orang, selain penampilan tentu saja wanita ini haruslah wanita yang cerdas, paham betul bagaimana menjaga perilaku, kadang latar belakang keluarga yang baik juga diperhitungkan. Jika salah satu putri dari sebuah klan menjadi selir Raja, bukan hanya putri mereka saja yang mendapat status tinggi, hal ini juga akan berdampak pada status keluarganya yang akan naik di mata sosial. Sementara sisi tidak normal Rukia berkata, bahwa ini sangat buruk! Rukia tidak berencana untuk tinggal di istana lebih lama lagi, ia ingin segera pulang dan kembali menjalani kehidupannya yang (menurut Rukia) normal.

Maka saat Momo mendengar ini dari mulut Rukia, gadis itu tak dapat membendung rasa bahagianya, namun kala ia menemukan wajah murung majikannya, kebahagian itu di sisi lain juga terasa pahit.

Momo tahu apa yang tengah Rukia pikirkan. Sejujurnya ia juga sedih, karena jika begini keadaannya, setelah ini Momo harus pulang ke mansion Kuchiki seorang diri. Istana sudah pasti akan menyiapkan seorang pelayan pribadi yang baru untuk Rukia. Dia tidak akan bisa berada di sisi Rukia lagi, membuatkannya teh, menyiapkannya manisan, membangunkan gadis itu jika tertidur, ikut bersujud di depan Byakuya sambil mendengarkan pria itu berceramah. Momo sudah pasti akan sangat merindukan masa-masa itu.

Saat ini keduanya sedang berhadapan, Rukia duduk tenang di sebuah kursi, sementara Momo memandangnya dari seberang meja, suasana hening.

Gadis itu memeluk sebuah buntalan di dadanya, Momo telah bersiap keluar istana. Tapi sampai detik ini, Rukia tetap tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Momo meremas buntalan berisi pakaian itu kian erat, berniat menyampaikan kata perpisahan. Tapi ia merasa tidak memiliki cukup kekuatan. Maka, ia hanya tetap berdiri di sana, lalu membungkuk dalam.

"Rukia-sama, aku pergi sekarang."

Momo pun berlalu, tubuhnya terasa memberat tiap kali ia mengambil langkah. Tapi ia tidak boleh berbalik, jika ia melihat wajah Rukia lagi, mungkin akan sulit baginya meninggalkan istana. Rukia memang tidak mengatakan apa pun, tentu saja dia tidak akan mengucapkan kata selamat tinggal, karena dia yakin, suatu saat nanti mereka pasti masih bisa bertemu lagi.

Setelah Momo menjauh, seseorang diam-diam mengambil napas panjang, suasana tegang barusan sungguh terasa janggal. Kyoko tidak pernah tahu adegan perpisahan seorang majikan dan pelayannya bisa sedramatis ini.

Pelayan pribadi Rukia yang baru itu juga bernapas lega, menyimpulkan dari apa yang dilihatnya, ia merasa kalau dirinya mendapat majikan yang baik. Bibir Kyoko mengembangkan senyum, melirik Rukia, Kyoko berpikir untuk mengingatkan gadis itu bahwa sebentar lagi adalah waktunya makan siang.

Kakinya perlahan berjalan mendekat, tapi ia sangat terkejut ketika mendapati air mata mengalir deras dari kedua violet indah itu.

"Ru-Rukia-sama?!"

Kyoko langsung panik, buru-buru mengambilkan Rukia saputangan untuk mengelap air mata di kedua pipinya.

Rukia yang sejak tadi hanya diam, akhirnya mengaku. "Aku sangat sedih, hiks. Momo sudah bersamaku sejak lama, hiks, tiba-tiba sekarang harus berpisah, hiks. Aku sangat sedih, hiks."

Dengan mengelap air matanya yang tak juga berhenti mengalir, Rukia terus berceloteh hingga lelah dan jatuh tertidur.

Empat hari berselang, paviliun tempat tinggal Rukia yang baru telah selesai dari renovasi. Paviliun Barat terletak cukup jauh dari kediaman Raja. Kediaman Rukia sendiri terletak paling jauh dari gerbang utama paviliun. Pertama kali melihatnya, Rukia tidak percaya bahwa paviliun itu lebih luas dari apa yang ia bayangkan. Tepat di depan kamarnya terdapat taman kecil yang dihiasi kolam buatan, ada jembatan yang menghubungkan dari tepi ke tepi yang lain, ada pula pohon sakura yang sedang memunculkan kuncupnya berdiri kokoh di sana. Pemandangan ini sangat mengingatkannya pada rumah.

Rukia menggeleng cepat, ia tidak ingin terus terlarut dalam kesedihan. Sekarang Dewa dengan kebaikan hatinya mengizinkan Rukia memiliki semua ini, poin apa yang ia dapat dengan terus menyesalinya. Lagi pula Raja memberinya fasilitas ini untuk Rukia nikmati, bukan untuk ia sia-siakan.

Satu bulan berjalan bagai kedipan mata. Rukia sedikit demi sedikit mulai terbiasa dengan kehidupannya yang sekarang, Kyoko juga dengan sabar mengajarinya tentang detail protokol-protokol kerajaan yang harus Rukia ketahui. Rutinitasnya sebagai seorang selir, selain memberi penghormatan pada Ibusuri setiap tiga hari sekali, yang Rukia lakukan hanya sesekali berbincang dengan selir lain yang kadang datang ke tempatnya untuk menghilangkan kejenuhan. Pada minggu pertama, setiap harinya Rukia selalu merasa was-was menunggu kunjungan Raja untuk melakukan malam pertama, namun hingga bulan terlihat membulat di atas langit sana, Raja tak juga menginjakan kaki di kediamannya. Kyoko kadang khawatir jika Rukia mulai merasa cemas, tapi justru sebaliknya, Rukia sama sekali tak terlihat terganggu, bahkan dari hari ke hari Rukia lebih sering menunjukan ekspresi lega? Kyoko tanpa ia ketahui sering menaikan alisnya heran. Gadis itu selalu membuatnya terkejut, sebagai wanita bangsawan Rukia memang memiliki kepribadian yang bebas, yang mana juga diluar perkiraannya, begitu pula dengan kebiasaan Rukia yang bisa tertidur kapan pun gadis itu merasa menginginkannya. Kesukaan Rukia memakan sesuatu yang manis juga tak luput dari perhatiannya, maka pada waktu tertentu Kyoko akan memerintahkan pelayan di dapur untuk membuatkan nyonya mereka berbagai camilan manis.

Tapi dalam hatinya ia diam-diam bersyukur karena Rukia bukan majikan yang kejam dan merepotkan. Kyoko justru senang bisa melayaninya.

"Rukia-sama? Boleh aku masuk?"

Bunyi ketukan pintu terdengar beberapa kali, Rukia berguling ke samping, menutup sekujur tubuhnya dengan selimut, pura-pura tidak mendengar. Tapi jangan mengira Kyoko akan menyerah begitu saja, karena gadis itu pasti akan kembali lagi untuk mengetuk pintu, memastikan kalau tiba-tiba Rukia sudah terbangun.

Dan setelah itu, Rukia yang luluh dengan kesabaran gadis ini akan membuka setengah matanya, kemudian mengeluarkan suara lemah. "Masuklah."

Dengan hati riang Kyoko memasuki kamar Rukia, meletakan baskom berisi air hangat. Kyoko membantu Rukia bangun, memposisikannya untuk duduk. Kedua violet itu masih terus disembunyikan oleh si pemilik, seperti layaknya rembulan yang hanya menunjukan bentuk penuhnya di waktu tertentu.

"Rukia-sama, biarkan aku membasuh wajah anda." Kyoko mengambil kain sutra yang telah disiapkan, mencelupkannya pada air hangat. Setelah memastikan Rukia mengangguk, gadis itu pelan-pelan mulai mengusapkannya pada wajah putih pucat itu.

Sesekali Kyoko akan melihat Rukia tersenyum kecil, itu tandanya Rukia sudah mulai merasa nyaman dan bersedia untuk membuka matanya. Turun dari ranjang, Rukia berdiri, merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk mempermudah Kyoko membasuh tubuh dan membantunya berganti pakaian.

Kimono hijau tua dengan motif bunga-bunga kecil membalut tubuh ramping Rukia, rambutnya yang sehitam bulu gagak diikat ke atas. Bibirnya yang sudah semerah ceri dipoles tipis menggunakan pemerah bibir.

Rukia berjalan keluar, menghirup udara segar. Duduk di depan ruangannya, Rukia menyesap teh yang telah Kyoko siapkan.

"Aku akan memberitahu mereka untuk menyiapkan sarapan."

Rukia mengangguk sekilas, mengantar kepergian Kyoko ke dapur paviliun.

Punggung Rukia menyandar pada kursi, tersenyum tipis, Rukia menghirup dalam energi positif yang berada di sekitarnya, lalu menatap jauh pada langit pagi yang biru.

Rukia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa kehidupannya akan berubah sedamai ini. Kali ini Rukia harus mengakui kalau kakak tercintanya tidak salah mengambil keputusan. Pasalnya tidak seperti dulu, sekarang Rukia tidak perlu lagi mengikuti pelajaran merajut, tata krama dan sejenisnya. Rukia hanya perlu sesekali menahan kantuk ketika Ibusuri dan selir lain melakukan perbincangan monoton pada saat melaksanakan kunjungan rutin, selain hal itu yang ada hanyalah hari-hari penuh kedamaian, Rukia bisa melakukan apa pun yang ia mau, tidak akan ada orang yang berani melarang atau memarahinya, asal Rukia tidak sembarangan keluar dari paviliun.

Humph! Lagi pula siapa orang bodoh yang ingin menghabiskan tenaga untuk menyelinap pergi keluar sana hanya karena alasan bosan? Tentu saja, para selir yang tidak mengerti cara menikmati hidup, tidak seperti Rukia.

Terhanyut dalam pikirannya sesaat, Rukia tidak sadar kalau Kyoko sudah kembali dengan beberapa pelayan lain. Setelah memberi perintah menggunakan gerakan tangan, dengan cekatan para pelayan itu mulai memenuhi mejanya dengan berbagai hidangan.

Sup ayam dan bermacam hidangan sederhana yang berbahan sayur menggugah selera makan Rukia, meski tidak terlihat mewah, semua bahan yang digunakan merupakan yang terbaik.

"Kalian boleh pergi."

Memberi instruksi agar mereka meninggalkan keduanya, Rukia mengambil sumpit, menunjuk satu per satu mangkuk di hadapannya.

"Hari ini istana akan mengadakan _hanami_. Apa Rukia-sama akan pergi melihatnya?"

Ketika Kyoko menanyakannya, Rukia sedang meneguk teh. Gadis itu mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Aku bosan terus berada di tempat ini."

Bohong. Rukia sama sekali tidak berniat meninggalkan paviliunnya. Lagi pula di sana pasti akan ada banyak orang yang datang, Rukia tidak terlalu suka berada di tengah-tengah keramaian. Apalagi ini merupakan acara tahunan, dimana istana akan membuka gerbangnya untuk masyarakat umum melakukan _hanami_ di pelataran istana. Semua orang bisa berpartisipasi untuk melihat bunga sakura yang mekar sempurna. Dan konon katanya, istana memiliki pohon sakura yang paling indah di negeri ini.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak sabar ingin melihatnya lagi tahun ini," ucap Kyoko. Meski ekspresinya terlihat tenang, Rukia tahu gadis ini sangat antusias.

"Tapi, aku akan pergi saat malam tiba. Aku yakin akan lebih menyenangkan jika kita melihatnya dalam kegelapan."

Rukia berbohong lagi. Sesungguhnya ia hanya berpikir kapan waktu yang tepat saat tidak ada banyak orang di sana.

"Baik."

Rukia tersenyum memandang Kyoko, tidak percaya ia melakukan ini demi kebaikan pelayanannya. Gadis ini masih muda, namun dia tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk menikmati indahnya hidup seperti apa yang dirinya lakukan. Dan lagi, semenjak Rukia memasuki istana, ia tidak pernah sekali pun keluar dan pergi berkeliling, mereka juga jarang mendapat kesempatan untuk menghirup udara bebas.

Meneguk tehnya lagi, Rukia selesai dengan sarapannya.

* * *

Malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya Rukia melangkahkan kaki keluar paviliun. Tidak seperti perkiraan Rukia, pelataran istana masih tetap ramai di kunjungi warga kota dari berbagai kalangan. Kaum bangsawan, pedagang, dan rakyat biasa semuanya bercampur menjadi satu di bawah guyuran kelopak sakura.

Rukia membungkuk sekilas pada kerumunan wanita berparas cantik itu, sebelum memutuskan mengundurkan diri. Jika Rukia tidak melakukannya, mungkin bibirnya tidak akan bisa kembali normal, bibirnya terasa kram karena terus dipaksa tersenyum.

"Humph! Dasar wanita bermuka dua!" Di samping Rukia, Kyoko mendengus sebal. Matanya sekali lagi melirik ke arah para selir yang terlihat asik mengobrol.

"Apa yang kaubicarakan?" Rukia memijat area bibirnya ringan, ia merasa bibirnya belum juga kembali ke tempat semula.

"Mereka hanya berpura-pura baik di depan Rukia-sama. Tapi di belakang, mereka selalu berbicara buruk tentang Rukia-sama."

"Hm, apa ini soal rumor itu?"

Oh ya, Rukia hampir lupa soal rumor yang sedang beredar di paviliun selir. Mengenai Raja yang tak kunjung juga datang ke tempatnya. Rukia tidak tahu mengapa persoalan itu dihubungkan dengan alasan dibalik keputusan Raja memilihnya sebagai selir. Rumor yang beredar mengatakan bahwa alasan mengapa Raja mengambil Rukia sebagai selirnya adalah karena ia datang dari klan Kuchiki. Sementara semua orang tahu kalau klan Kuchiki memiliki pengaruh yang cukup besar di antara klan bangsawan yang lain, apalagi jabatan tinggi mereka di istana, mereka secara tidak langsung menjadi pendukung Raja karena keberadaan Rukia sebagai selirnya. Belum lagi setelah mereka melihat Rukia secara langsung, dibanding selir yang lain Rukia memang tidak mempunyai penampilan yang istimewa, jangan lupa mengenai hobinya yang suka tidur.

Dari apa yang Rukia dengar melalui mulut Kyoko, kabar ini sudah sampai ke telinga Ibusuri, bahkan menjadi topik hangat pembicaraan tukang cuci di paviliun. Tidak heran Rukia sering melihat para pelayan tersenyum aneh sambil menatapnya.

Hah! Benar-benar merepotkan. Rukia tidak pernah peduli apakah Raja menyukainya atau tidak. Rukia juga tidak menginginkan hal semacam ini menimpanya, ia hanya mencoba memanfaatkan keberuntungan yang datang kepadanya, apa itu salah? Bahkan jika Rukia harus keluar dari istana sekarang, ia tak akan keberatan.

"Haah, sangat melelahkan, kepalaku pusing." Rukia memijat pelipisnya lembut, lalu melirik gadis di sampingnya, meminta Kyoko untuk melakukan _hanami_ sendiri saja. "Setelah kau selesai, cari aku di sebelah sana." Telunjuk Rukia mengarah pada pohon sakura yang tumbuh tinggi di pelataran istana paling ujung.

Kyoko mengangguk pasrah, sedikit khawatir, tapi tampaknya Rukia sedang ingin menyendiri. Kyoko pikir mungkin Rukia belum terbiasa bersama pelayan pribadinya sepanjang waktu. Lagi pula menuruti perintah Rukia adalah salah satu tugasnya. Seakan disihir oleh keindahan sakura di depan matanya, Kyoko langsung melupakan Rukia yang mulai menghilang di telan lautan manusia.

Rukia berjalan mengikuti jalan setapak, berbalik gadis itu memastikan kalau dirinya sudah cukup jauh dari keramaian. Mengembuskan napas lega, Rukia mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di atas karpet rumput. Sudah lama sejak ia berbaring memandang langit penuh bintang di alam terbuka. Dulu sewaktu ia kecil, Rukia sering melakukan ini untuk membantunya tidur nyenyak dan selalu berakhir dengan kakaknya yang menggendong Rukia ke dalam kamar jika ketahuan. Tapi setelah dirinya beranjak remaja, kakaknya melarang keras Rukia untuk tidak melakukannya lagi.

Diam-diam Rukia mengembangkan senyum. Suasana ini benar-benar membuatnya merindukan rumah sekaligus membawa rasa kantuk. Segera saja Rukia menggunakan kedua tangannya menjadi bantal, dengan posisi menyamping Rukia memejamkan matanya damai.

Suara langkah banyak kaki yang berasal dari jalan setapak itu bahkan tak cukup ampuh untuk menganggu tidurnya. Pastilah Rukia tidak menyadari kalau rombongan itu berhenti tak jauh dari tempatnya berbaring.

Kimono berwarna putih dengan lotus merah muda yang menempel di kainnya terlihat kontras dengan kegelapan malam. Namun kurangnya pencahayaan di area itu tak membuat Ichigo salah mengenali orang ini.

Bibirnya menarik senyum ketika menyadari bahwa wanita yang tengah tertidur di sana adalah wanita yang sama yang beberapa minggu belakangan membuatnya bertingkah bodoh. Ichigo sampai malu jika mengingat dirinya yang selalu merasa tidak siap setiap kali merencanakan kunjungan ke Paviliun Barat. Padahal ia tidak pernah merasa seperti ini terhadap selir-selirnya yang lain.

Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada dirinya? Ichigo sudah mempertanyakannya puluhan kali.

Ekspresi tidak nyaman Ichigo membuat Ishida yang berada di belakangnya tersadar akan sesuatu. "Haruskah kita membangunkannya, Yang Mulia?"

"Tidak perlu. Kelihatannya dia lelah. Panggil pelayan pribadinya untuk menemani," kata Ichigo tenang.

Ishida mengangguk paham. Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalan setelah Ishida memerintahkan salah satu pelayan untuk memanggil Kyoko.

Sementara itu dalam mimpinya, telinga Rukia menangkap kegaduhan.

"Cepat tangkap!"

"Jangan biarkan dia lolos!"

"Ke sana! Ke sana!"

Keributan itu terdengar sangat nyata bagi Rukia. Namun tubuhnya tak mau diajak bekerja sama, ingin menggeliat saja rasanya sulit. Pada akhirnya Rukia tetap berbaring di sana meski ia jelas mendengar banyak suara pasang kaki yang berlarian menuju ke arahnya.

Pada saat itulah Rukia merasa kakinya terserang rasa sakit yang luar biasa karena terinjak kaki seseorang.

"Hya!" Rukia menjerit, tubuhnya berguling dan berakhir pada posisi tengkurap.

Situasi sebenarnya bukanlah mimpi Rukia belaka. Pelataran istana menjadi gaduh setelah diketahui ada pembunuh bayaran yang berhasil menyusup masuk, penjaga gerbang yang sudah menaruh curiga sejak awal terus mengikuti gerak-gerik penyusup itu hingga membuatnya panik dan mencoba kabur. Malang bagi penyusup itu, ia mengambil jalur yang salah hingga para penjaga bisa dengan mudah mengepungnya.

"Jatuhkan senjatamu!" Kepala Penjaga berteriak dengan mengacungkan pedangnya.

Rukia yang masih tidak sadar tengah berada dalam bahaya belum merubah posisinya, ia mengutuk pada siapa pun yang sudah menginjak kakinya dan menganggunya tidur. Berencana untuk kembali ke alam mimpi, tiba-tiba sebuah pergerakan asing membawa kesadaran Rukia ke alam nyata. Tubuh Rukia terasa melayang saat seseorang menarik bagian belakang pakaiannya secara paksa. Badannya yang kurus harus berbenturan dengan badan keras milik pria lain, tidak normal jika Rukia tak menjerit, kan?

"Kyaa!" Jeritnya.

Rukia langsung ingin mengeluarkan protes jika saja ia tidak melihat benda panjang nan mengkilap menempel di dekat lehernya. Kedua matanya membulat, sepenuhnya sadar.

"Jangan mendekat atau kubunuh wanita ini!" Kali ini si penyusup yang memegang kendali. Sepertinya orang ini hanya rakyat biasa yang merasa tidak puas dengan pemerintahan Raja yang sekarang. Jika dia memang pembunuh profesional, seharusnya dia bukan orang yang mudah panik dan bertindak ceroboh.

Dan sekarang, Rukia sangat mengasihaninya karena telah salah memilih sandera.

 _"Ah, Tuan Penyusup, andai saja kau tahu aku hanya seorang selir yang tak dianggap."_

Sayang, ratapan di dalam hati Rukia tak sampai ke telinga si penyusup, jika dia dapat mendengarnya mungkin dia akan sangat menyesal setelah ini.

Dari arah depan Raja datang dan membuka barikade. Kepala Penjaga langsung menghampiri Ichigo untuk meminta perintah menjatuhkan penyusup itu. Namun Ichigo memerintahkan mereka untuk menahannya sejenak, mereka tidak boleh gegabah, lagi pula Ichigo juga tak ingin Rukia ikut terluka jika mereka melakukan tindakan ceroboh.

"Lepaskan dia!" Meski ekspresi Ichigo saat ini terlihat setenang danau, hatinya tengah bergemuruh layaknya perut bumi. Apalagi setelah mendengar jeritan Rukia yang membuat hatinya terasa perih karena suatu alasan yang tidak jelas.

Sementara itu di pihak Rukia, gadis itu terus saja menahan napas, jantungnya berdegup kencang tiap kali lehernya tak sengaja menyentuh logam tajam itu. Semua ini gara-gara tangan penyusup nekat itu yang terus saja gemetar, dan tambah bergetar lagi ketika target utamanya telah muncul sambil menyatakan perlawanan. Mau tidak mau Rukia harus mencari cara agar orang ini tidak ceroboh menggerakan tangannya yang bisa saja berakibat pada berjumpanya Rukia dengan Dewa Kematian lebih cepat dari takdirnya.

Cara satu-satunya yang dapat ia tempuh adalah bernegosiasi.

"Tu-Tuan Penyusup Yang Terhormat, kumohon tenangkan dirimu. Raja sudah berada di sini, mari kita bicarakan masalah ini secara baik-baik." Walau Rukia sendiri tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi, setidaknya ia harus menenangkan orang ini dan menyuruhnya menyerah secara baik-baik untuk menghindari jatuhnya korban.

"Diam kau! Dan kau juga, Raja Sialan! Jika kau menginginkan wanita ini selamat, serahkan nyawamu sebagai gantinya!" Kata penyusup itu.

Pernyataannya sontak semakin membuat Rukia berkeringat dingin. Yang benar saja! Bahkan nyawa sepuluh orang seperti Rukia tidak akan cukup untuk menukarnya dengan nyawa Raja.

"Tuan Penyusup Yang Terhormat, kumohon letakan pisaumu. Apa pun yang ingin kau keluhkan, Raja pasti akan mendengarnya." Rukia mencoba membujuknya lagi.

"Sudah kubilang diam! Dan lagi, aku memegang pedang! Bukan pisau!" Teriaknya kian emosi.

Rukia sempat menahan napas saat pedang itu menggoda kulitnya. "O-Oh, kalau begitu, Tuan Penyusup Yang Terhormat, silakan letakan pedangmu dan bicaralah pada Raja. Aku tahu, untukmu sampai mempertaruhkan nyawamu datang kemari, kau pasti punya sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan." Rukia entah bagaimana merasa sedikit simpatik.

"Diam! Diam! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa! Yang aku inginkan hanyalah membunuh Raja sialan itu!"

"Baiklah, baiklah aku mengerti. Jadi, Tuan Penyusup Yang Terhormat ..."

"Argh! Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan aneh itu!"

Ichigo ingin sekali tertawa. Tidak, tidak, ia tidak boleh tertawa. Tapi, tapi, percakapan yang Rukia lakukan dengan penyusup itu terdengar lucu jika terjadi dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ichigo pikir, gadis ini selalu membuatnya tersenyum dan tertawa di manapun dirinya berada.

Ah, tapi sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memikirkannya. Ichigo harus mengambil tindakan selagi Rukia mengalihkan perhatian si penyusup.

"Tangkap penyusup itu, tapi jangan sampai sanderanya terluka."

"Baik!"

Pergerakan tiba-tiba para penjaga itu membuat sang penyusup terkejut, mendesaknya untuk melakukan hal nekat. Orang itu melempar Rukia kasar, mengambil kuda-kuda dan segera menghunuskan pedangnya pada Raja yang hendak menangkap Rukia. Namun karena penyusup itu mendorong Rukia terlalu kuat, Rukia tidak jatuh ke pelukan Raja melainkan jatuh di bawah dadanya. Mata pedang yang seharusnya menembus jantung Raja justru mendarat pada bahu kanan Rukia.

Kimono putih itu kini di penuhi darah segar, disusul pandangan Rukia yang menggelap. Sebelum jatuh tak sadarkan diri, Rukia mendengar suara berat seseorang berteriak di dekat telinganya.

"KUCHIKI RUKIA!"

Ah, siapa yang akan menyangka kalau ternyata Raja mengingat namanya.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

[ **Balasan review untuk geust** ]

[ **70v3nim** ] Ahaha ... cerita ini memang sederhana. Ok, ini udah dilanjut. Terima kasih, ya :D

[ **Mozuotaku** ] Yup, aku juga suka tema-tema kayak gini. Dan setuju banget soal Rukia dan kimono-nya XD Terima kasih, ya.

[ **malas login** ] Thanks. Yup, kita lihat nanti gimana takdir Rukia XD

[ **Geust** ] Hehe ... thanks. Yup, ini udah dilanjut, ya :D

Oke deh, sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya!


End file.
